I'll Never Be Ready
by sunayna4sho
Summary: Through the eyes of Vienna Lace. For english class. It's the world of VA so hope you like it


"**I'll Never Be Ready"**

There was blood splattered everywhere, even on my new converse. The fight was finally over; the Strigoi had retreated, leaving the helpless bodies of dead guardians behind. I was thankful that I was alive, but sadly, I couldn't say that about the others. So many were lost, but I didn't lose anyone; I had no to lose. My 'mother" left me to be raise by the academy and my father was no where to be found. Heck! I didn't even know who the heck he was! Well, I guess it like that for all Dhampirs. We were just illegitimate children of random Moroi. Because two Dhampirs can't reproduce, the Moroi take part in creating us and we repay them by giving up our lives to protect them.

I wasn't a guardian yet, but by the end of the year, I surely would be. And I want to be the guardian of Moroi and one Moroi only, Torin. Ahh Torin, my best friend and the reason I stay in this hellhole. Moroi are vampires, well good one. They're created, not made, if that makes any sense. They live, they age, and they don't kill for survival. Unlike Strigoi, that is. But there is something special about the Moroi, they each can wield an element: Fire, Water, Earth, Air, or the rarest, Spirit. "Vienna!" I heard as I, along with the other survivors stepped onto campus. I saw Torin running vigorously at me; he pounced and engulfed me in his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked, searching around for any injuries.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Help me back to my room?"  
>"Of course." <p>

We walked back to my room in silence. I saw the other Moroi and Dhampirs look our way as we passed by them; some had looks of jealously and some in disgust. The "disgust" looks came mostly from the Moroi. It wasn't everyday you saw a Moroi and Dhampir walk hand-in-hand somewhere; terrible rumors would start, mainly having to do with the Dhampir. I don't get why Moroi think they're superior than us, even the Council is made up of all Moroi; Dhampirs don't have say. They never did. But as much as we didn't like each other, we had to forget about our differences and move on with life because in the end, we need each other.

As we stepped in my room, Torin stepped in front me and grabbed my shoulders. I suddenly felt hot and cool sensations run through my body. Then it clicked; he had healed me. Torin...well, Torin is a spirit user. He can heal almost anything and don't get me started on the super compulsion. It's almost as strong as a Strigoi's. Almost.

"What we you thinking?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why did you run off into battle like that?" I stared at him with an amused look.

"Why does any guardian jump into battle?" I replied sarcastically. He have me a hard glare.

"Yeah well, you're not a guardian yet!" he snapped. Ouch. I knew the darkness was getting to him so I couldn't really hold it against him. Torin wouldn't snap at anyone, he wouldn't even hurt a fly. And that's why I need to be his guardian; I have to protect him. He's all I have left and I'm all he has too. Torin is a Royal Moroi so he does have a VERY large family but no parent or siblings. Unlike mine, they're died.

"I know I'm not a guardian, but i will be in a few months. I'll have to face these things everyday . That's what Dhampirs do! We protect Moroi! They-Come-First!" he knew I was getting angry as well, and unlike him, I'm not good at controlling my anger. He's the one with darkness side-effects and _he_handles it better then I do.

"Okay I'm sorry. I know you be a guardian soon, " he paused, "MY guardian soon, but that doesn't mean I won't worry! Your my best friend, my only family, I need you. I need you to be safe."

"I need you to be safe, too, " I interjected, "And you'll need to get use to this; in a few months, your life or someone else's life will be in my hands. The strigoi numbers are raising and ours are diminishing." I explained as calmly as possible.

"I'm sorry," he looked down sadly.

"I know, me too."

With that, I left him sitting on my bed and into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and saw a girl with big brown eyes with bags under them and her long hair in a utter mess. I stripped off my bloody clothes and stepped into the the shower. I leaned my head against then wall and slid down to my knees. As the warm water rinsed of the remaining blood, I let my thoughts roam free.

I knew Torin felt guilty, guilty for being useless. But he wasn't. Not to me, anyways. I mean, sure he can't run off into war like the rest of the Dhampirs and the minimal amount of Moroi who can use they're elements to fight Strigoi, but he can do something much more spectacular. He can give life. That's much greater than anything else I've heard of. I know he thinks that he's going to be the reason for my death, but honestly, I want it that way. I want to die knowing that I did my best trying to protect. I want him to know that it doesn't matter if i'm dead or alive, as long as he's stilling breathing, I'm happy. 

I sighed and turned the water off. I tugged on my pj's and hesitantly stepped out of the bathroom. As I raised my head to face Torin, I found him asleep on my bed. I watched him with a small smile on my face. Then I tip-toed over and wrapped a conforter around him and kissed his forehead.

I walked out the room, gently closing the door behind me. Pressing my back to the door, I realized that I won't be ready. Pretty soon, not only will I have to take care of myself but also the life of another. It doesn't matter how much I train r how much I practice, in the end, I won't know what to expect. Apparently the world doesn't work according to our schedules, one mistake and I could lose him; I could lose my everything. I walked down the hall in my battered, blood strained Converse and I, 18 year old Vienna Lace, know that no matter what, I'll never be ready.


End file.
